Something Good, Something Bad
by mydeadlillies
Summary: This is an AU story set in season 3. Beth and Daryl start to notice the inevitable chemistry between them and soon sparks start to fly.
1. Chapter 1: Frustrated

**This is an AU story set in season 3 and this is the first story I've written so it might be rocky! I love Beth and Daryl as a paring so I wanted to write something for it! There will be a lot of frustrated Daryl and sassy Beth! I do not own any of the characters from The Walking Dead this is pure imagination! Enjoy :)**

_Frustrated_

"Daryl!" his name flew from Rick's mouth just before the decaying hand wrapped around his ankle. Like a dance that had been rehearsed he grabbed his knife from his sheath and in one swift movement, shoved it through the lifeless skull. "Mother fucker" fell from his mouth as he unwrapped the walkers hand from his ankle.

"Are you alright man?" Rick asked as Daryl made his way back over to the car.

"Mhmm" is all the surly man could reply with. Anyone in a 30-mile radius could see Daryl was frustrated; it was etched all over his face. The run had been fruitless and they would have to go back to the prison empty handed. Tossing his crossbow in the front seat he and the rest of the group piled into the jeep, all with looks of disappointment, which in truth just pissed Daryl off even more. This run should have gone off with a hitch, but instead it was one problem after another and now his family would have to go without and that just didn't settle well with Daryl. The ride back was quieter than usual and soon the prison gates were looming upon them. Once inside the safety of the gates Maggie and Carl greeted the small group.

"How'd it go?" Carl asked looking expectantly at his dad.

"We ran into some trouble" was all Rick responded with and in that moment Daryl couldn't help the scoff that escaped his mouth as all eyes shifted to him.

Throwing his thumb over his shoulder at a scrawny kid who was as pale as a ghost and who at this point was visibly trembling "There wouldn't have been any trouble if we didn't bring fucking trigger happy over here, brought a whole damn herd on us from the start." Then before anyone could reprimand him for his snappy comment Daryl grabbed his shit and stalked off the only way Daryl could.

He knew he had been harsh on the kid but at that moment Daryl didn't care, the kid fucked up and Daryl needed someone other than himself to blame. As Daryl stomped up the stairs in the prison his anger only seemed to fester as faces fell from the news that they came up empty handed. Once in his cell, or tomb as he liked to call it he couldn't help as his right fist connected to the wall letting the anger that had been building flow into that one punch. It vibrated through his arm as the skin around his knuckles split a little bit. He knew he was being a little bitch, throwing a tantrum but he needed release and if hitting a wall helped then that's exactly what he was going to do. Throwing his bow a little harder than usual on his cot Daryl stated scavenging through his bag looking for that red beat up bandana to wipe the blood from his aching knuckles. Just as he finished wrapping his hand he heard the shuffling outside his cell, with sharp blue eyes he looked over and to his surprise saw the familiar blond mess of hair standing there with baby Judith in tow.

"What do you want" Daryl asked a little harsher than intended but his foul mood had yet to subside fully and interacting with people was not what he wanted nor needed in that moment. Her face fell slightly from his snappiness and he watched as she nervously shifted from one foot from the other as if she was ready to bolt from his door. Then after a long pause her eyes cut to his and he was more than surprised to see what looked like anger there.

"Well I was coming to see if you were okay after I heard about the run but if you're going to act like an ass I'll see myself out."

Then to prove her point she jutted her chin out and started to pivot on her heel. To say Daryl was shocked from what just came out of her mouth was an understatement. In all his time with the Greene girl he'd never heard her cuss and much less sass anyone in the group, and for some reason the fact that she stood her ground underneath his glowering gaze made him twitch in the best way. Then without realizing what he was doing he was reaching out for her arm, the moment his hand wrapped softy around her arm it was like an electric shock rippled through out his entire body. As she turned to face him he could see the surprise in her face and as their eyes met he was sure she felt the same electricity he was feeling in that moment. They stood like that for what seemed for ages, his rough hand holding onto her porcelain soft skin just staring into each other's heated blue eyes. Then as if on cue Judith started squirming in Beth's arms and the trance they were both in was finally broken. Retracting his hand from her he had to take a visible step back or he wasn't sure he'd be able to control what he did next. Clearing his dry throat and shoving his hands in his pockets he was able to bring sense back into his head.

" 'M sorry for snapping at you." Then turning his back to her he grabbed his bow, he had to get out of this cell and far away from Beth so he could process what had just happened between them. When he turned back to the door she was still standing there and he couldn't help himself as he ran his eyes from the cowgirl boots on her feet up her long milky legs to her denim shorts then pausing slightly on the small patch of creamy white skin on her torso that was showing and in that moment he could have sworn he saw her shiver slightly he finally finished his assault and rested his eyes on her pretty face. He couldn't help the redness coming to his face as the twitching in his now too tight pants became almost unbearable. He had to get away from this girl and fast. With the small amount of will power he had left he shuffled his feet towards her and he could see her register that he was making a break for it and with cat like grace she blocked the small hole he was about to bolt out of. Frustrated. That's the only word he could think of as she stood there and just as he was about to tell her to get the hell out of his way she stood on her toes and kissed the left side of his cheek. He was sure it looked like his jaw fell on the floor. Then in a voice sweet as sugar

"I'm glad you're okay Dixon." and before he could ask her what the fuck she was doing and could she do it again she was bouncing away from his door cooing to Judith and acting as if she didn't just turn his world upside down. Fucking frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2: Heated

**So this is my first time writing smut so be gentle and enjoy :)**

_Heated_

"Please Daryl" the plea fell from her cherry mouth as he nipped up from her ankle to the sensitive spot on the inside of her left thigh.

She heard him chuckle darkly as she arched into his heated mouth. She felt the wave of goose bumps, as his nipping got closer to her wet center. She was sure she was going to unravel before he even touched her in her most sensitive spot. In hooded eyes she looked down at that man who was making her shake and shiver with just small touches. His shaggy brown hair fell around his strong face and his calloused hands slid up her long legs until they landed on her torso and squeezed her lightly. She was so close to coming undone for this man but she needed just a little more and as if he could feel her eyes burrowing in his skull he lifted his head slightly to stare blue into blue. A soft moan escaped her mouth as their eyes connected and she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to muffle the sound. The noise seemed to make Daryl snap because soon she heard a deep growl erupt from his chest as he pulled her hips roughly to position her hot center close to his mouth. Then licking his soft lips he bowed his head and for the first time that night she felt him nip at her through the cotton of her panties. Another moan fell from the young girls mouth and she new she wouldn't last long. With the tips of his rough hands he slid them down her thin hips and slowly like he was unwrapping a Christmas present pulled the cotton away from her center.

Beth had to close her eyes as her head flew into the hard pillow and her back arched off the cot and closer to his sweet mouth. In a voice like gravel he started to ask her "Beth? Bethy wake up."

Slowly he started to fade from in front of her and soon the gravely voice turned into the soft tone of her sisters.

"Beth you have to watch Judith" and with a jolt she woke to not Daryl but Maggie, it was like ice water had been poured on her in that moment.

"Well good morning lazy, get dressed we need you to watch Judith as most of us clear the fence. There was a big build up over night."

"Mornin" was all Beth could mange to squeeze out of her dry throat. Maggie softly tapped her leg with a smile and said

"Get dressed, Rick will be waitn' for you down stairs."

Beth nodded her head softly and watched as her sister turned to leave her cell, and when Beth was sure her sister was no longer in hearing distance she fell back hard on the cot with a loud groan. It had been two days since the small blonde kissed Daryl on his cheek and ever since she couldn't get the image of his hard face out of her head. As the heated dream started to fade from her conscious mind Beth was able to get up and dress for the day. Soon she was bouncing out of her cell down to the common area where most were still eating the goop like porridge. When she finally finished her decent on the stairs she spotted Rick at a far table bouncing Judith on his lap and talking animatedly to Carl. Making her way over she could hear Carl talking about one of his comics Michonne found for him.

With a small smile she greeted the group with a "Mornin" and took a seat next to the young boy. The minute she sat down baby Judith was reaching her plump arms for the small blonde. With a bright smile she took Judith into her arms and couldn't help the assault of kisses she place over the baby's chubby cheeks. Grinning, Rick and Carl watched as Judith's sticky hands wrapped around a blonde lock and tugged hard.

With a small chuckle Beth started to unravel her hair from sticky fingers and asked, "How bad are the fences? Maggie said there was a big build up?"

With a nod of his head and eyes focused on Judith he said "It's the worst on the far left side of the fence but we should be able to clear out most of the walkers today, then Daryl and Tyresse are going to get a group together to help reinforce the fences with what he have left of the tree logs."

Beth couldn't help the small goose bumps that took over her arms after the mention of Daryl's name. Then as if on cue the broad man stalked into the common area eyes scanning until they landed on Ricks. Beth had to suck in a hard breath, as she looked the man over. His beat up pants hung off of his hips loosely as did the sheath for his knife, the sleeveless shirt he was wearing hung tightly over his broad shoulders and Beth took her time appreciating the sight of his strong arms and hands. Then finally Beth let her gaze fall on the mans hard face and for the second time this morning she had to suck in a breath, it seemed as if air was hard to come by when he was around, her eyes were met with his icy blue stare. She could feel her face reddening, as she was sure he had caught her gawking at him. His eyes were demanding on hers, challenging her to look away, which only flared the heat that started to form in her belly. With unwavering strength Beth took on his challenge, cocking her brow slightly and with a sly smile Beth held ground and for the first time she saw him smirk at her. Sure she had seen that same smirk before but it had never been directed to her and it made her heart flutter a little faster and the small heat flooding her belly took over her entire body. Every nerve was brought to attention and she held his gaze as he swaggered up to the table with an overpowering force only Daryl could manage. In a deep voice and a jerky nod he greeted the small group

"Rick, Carl" he paused slightly to ruffle Judith's hair, and like any girl in Daryl's presence she giggled loudly, finally his eyes met hers and that small smirk filled his face again "Greene."

With a small squeak Beth nodded her head like a bobble head at the tall man and then kicked her self for turning into such a pile of mush as his grin grew even more clearly stating he won this round. He turned his back to the two girls to face Rick fully giving Beth the perfect view of his hard back. If humans could melt she was sure she'd be in a puddle on the floor.

"You ready man"

Rick nodded at his friend and got up to leave, Carl following in tow as they walked away Rick looked over his shoulder and gave Beth a small thanks for watching Judith and as father and son they walked off and out into the yard. Daryl hung back and when they were out of sight he turned to the blonde and gave her the same inspection she gave him earlier.

"You feeling okay Greene? Your face is all red." Then with a smug smile and a small chuckle he turned his back, before Beth could process what she was doing the word was falling out of her mouth

"Jerk"

In a swift movement he was back facing her and his body was closer than it had been just seconds ago. Heated eyes pinned her to the table as he leaned low to her ear and growled darkly

"You're playing with fire girl" and for the second time today her mouth was moving before her brain,

"Prove it."

To her surprise he did just that as he ran those hands she had dream so much about up her thigh and pinched hard on the soft skin on the inside of her left thigh, Beth let out a straggled breath and just as she was about to run a hand up those hard arms he stood abruptly and walked out of the room leaving her breathless and heated.


	3. Chapter 3: Rough

**I wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story it means a lot and helps me get chapters out faster! This chapter was probably my favorite to write because of the angst it also the longest chapter. I love writing sassy Beth and angry Daryl so much. Ok enough babbling on to reading oh and this is in Daryls POV. Enjoy :) **

_Rough_

This was his favorite time of day, right before the sun made its peak over the lush grass, and watching the sun rise up in the guard tower was a guilty pleasure Daryl would never admit to. However today he wasn't able to think of anything more that messy blonde hair and milky skin, and those damn pink lips. The Greene girl was etched under his skin and it was driving him crazy, he was lusting after the girl like a thirteen-year-old boy.

"Fucking girl" Daryl mumbled under his breath as he lit another cigarette.

He'd have to find a new pack soon the way he was going through these. Every time he started to think about Beth he went through a range of emotions from anger to shame and the most frequent respect. The petite girl had a fire in her eyes that Daryl never realized was there until she called him out in his cell, the way she took him on was something he's never experienced before. He wasn't use to being called out but he realized he liked it coming from her and damn he'd be lying if he didn't say she looked sexy doing it. Then there's what happened yesterday, the way she looked over him like he was the air she needed to breathe snapped something inside of him. He couldn't help but tease her as her face turned pink from being caught and then she had to fucking call him out again and before he could really process what he was doing he was whispering in that soft hair of hers, he wanted to just challenge her he'd figured she would have backed down instantly but he underestimated the tiny girl like most do. When she whispered 'Prove it' it took him all the will power he possessed to not hand baby Judith off and drag her up to his cell to worship that tight body of hers, he wanted her against the cement wall screaming his name more than anything he's wanted in a long time.

"Fuck" fell from his mouth again as he started to strain against his pants.

This girl was going to be the death of him if he didn't get it under control. He had to make it clear to her that this wasn't going to happen, that it couldn't happen. Age aside there was still the group to think about and what they'd think if he indulged himself any further, and then there's her dad Hershel he was sure he'd kill him if Maggie didn't get to him first. No this had to end and it had to end now, there are a lot of things Daryl does wrong but putting the group at risk would not be on that list. These people were his family and he was loyal to them if nothing else. Safety came first in this world and being with Beth could risk that. The walker groans on the fence started to grow louder and soon the sun was starting to rise, Daryl inhaled the last bit of smoke, he let it fill his lungs and as he released the harsh smoke he made his decision to find Beth and tell her that this shit had to end. With a small shake of his head he cleared thoughts of Beth and felt a small weight lift from him after making his decision. Soon he heard the creak of the tower stairs and figured it was Michonne coming to release him early, as the door creaked open he was surprised to see Beth standing there with two cups of the instant coffee they found a couple of weeks ago.

"I figured you could use a pick me up" she smiled softly at him as she help up the cups.

Daryl couldn't help the internal grown that filled his body, of course she had to be wearing those tight fucking jeans she couldn't make it simple for him and wear a potato sack though he was sure she'd mange to look pretty in that too. Grunting he grabbed the cup and stalked over to the other side of the tower putting as much space from her as possible. As soon as he did it he wanted to kick himself as he watched her face fall slight, but he made a decision and he was sticking to it. She spelled trouble for him and he had enough of that already.

"Somethin else I can do for you?" he asked a little harsher than intended but as he saw it he had to get his point across and if that meant he had to be a dick about it that was exactly what he was going to do.

Shrugging her shoulders slightly she whispered in a defeated tone "I thought we could, I dunno talk about" waving her hand between them "us."

Running his hand through his shaggy brown hair he sighed softly "Beth, there aint no us, there's you and then there's me." Then to push his point across he turned his back to her and mubbled "You should go, they'll be looking for ya."

The minute the words fell from his mouth he wanted to take them back, more than that he wanted to wrap his dirty hands in her hair and consume those soft pink lips, he wanted to leave marks of him all over her, to mark her as his and for her to mark him as hers. Instead he held his scared back to her, chewing on the skin around his thumb silently praying she'd turn around and leave.

"Bullshit!" rushed out of her mouth with a passion behind it that only Beth could possess.

"What do you want from me girl, huh?" he yelled turning to face her "You think this all a fuckin game but it aint, I don't have time for your school girl crush."

The anger seeped into his words, the anger that she put there for making him want her, the anger from not being able to have her, the anger from being in this fucking prison filled his words and he knew he was being hateful but that's all Daryl knew. Her eyes sparked with fire and she stepped to close for comfort into his space

"You don't get to treat me like crap just because you're, afraid."

Together they stood challenging each other, her angry blue orbs burning into him demanding something he wasn't sure he could give. Inching closer to her so only the air could fit between them he grounded out coldy

"I aint afraid of nothin."

Chests heaving both stood toe to toe and the air crackled around them electrified from their exchange, then like magnets they crashed together. Roughly he pushed the petite blonde on the wall behind him as she wrapped her thin legs around his hard hips. Nails dug into his broad shoulders as he wrapped his hands into her blonde hair. Crashing his mouth on to her sweet lips he couldn't stop the groan that escaped from his chest, they were better than he ever imagined and he could taste the small hint of mint that lingered from her toothpaste. Nipping softly at her bottom lip, he begged for full entrance into her hot mouth and let a loud grunt out when she gave him full access. Tongues dulling for dominance she finally gave to his force and allowed him to taste her fully, as he sucked lightly on her tongue she let out a soft moan that radiated through Daryl's body. He could feel her hands run from his shoulders to his defined arms which made her moan even louder than before and Daryl couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his mouth knowing he undid her as much as she did him. Growling he gripped her hair harder and grounded his hips into her pelvis as she bit his bottom lip, Beth let out a breathless moan from the friction and he knew she could feel how hard he was. Both were lost in the moment not caring how loud they were being or the fact that anyone could walk in that they almost missed the sound of the door slamming underneath them. Ripping his mouth from hers Daryl held up a finger and tilted his head trying to focus on the sound, as he heard the familiar creak of stairs, he gave a final look into those blue orbs and helped her untangle from his body, both fixing there shirts and Beth had to run her fingers through her blonde hair a few times to control her long locks. To both their surprise Maggie waltzed through the door and Daryl choked on the air he tried to inhale to calm himself. Both Greene girls looked at him as he tried to clear his throat and soon Maggie was asking Beth the question that was inevitable

"Beth what are you doing up here?"

Without missing a beat Beth responded to her sister in a voice like sugar

"Daryl was helping me practice with his gun, I asked him earlier to show me how to aim. We were just finishing up."

Daryl was sure she wasn't going to buy it as Maggie raised her eyebrow in suspicion but to his surprise she nodded her head and said

"Its good you want to learn more" then turning to Daryl "I'm next shift if y'all make it down fast enough there might be some food left."

Nodding his head jerkily, he shouldered the bow that had been resting on the wall and ducked his head as he made his way past the older sister. Before he made it out of the tower Beth called out to him

"Thanks for the help Dixon." Then without realizing what was coming out of his mouth he zeroed in on her swollen lips.

"Anytime Greene."


	4. Chapter 4: Run

**Ahhhh you guys are so awesome for following and favoriting and reviewing. So just a little back story here since I haven't explained the time line to much Beth is 18 in this story and in this chapter we are kind of leaving season 3 and going to the start of season 4. This chapter is a little wordy but it was necessary for whats to come up next. Also kind of to give to a thought on how often I'll update Mon-Thurs I'm going to try and put out a chapter everyday but on weekends there is no way I can update with work. Anyways onto the reading! Enjoy :)**

_Run_

Beth's body was on fire after her intense session with Daryl. She could still feel the spark he left on her slightly swollen lips and for the first time in a long time she felt alive. When she brought him the coffee she wasn't sure how'd he take it but she was more than ecstatic it went the way it did. When Beth was finally free from Maggie's questions, she made her way down the guard tower to find Rick to take Judith for the day. When she got to his cell she could see Rick was still in deep sleep and to no surprise Judith was in her crate cooing away. As quietly as she could she grabbed the pinked cheek baby and set off to the common area to get food for both of them. When she entered the kitchen she was a little surprise to see Daryl there, face scrunched in deep thought, deciding to be spontaneous Beth snuck right behind him and just as she was about to cover his eyes for a game of guess who he swiveled on his heel and grabbed her wrist a little more forcefully than Beth was ready for.

"You stalkin me girl?" he asked her with weary eyes.

"Maybe I am, whatcha gonna do about it?" she said with humor in her voice.

As they stood there Beth could see a spark lite in his eyes and for the second time that morning Daryl surprised her, pulling on her wrist slightly he pulled her in, pecking her on the side of her mouth, much softer than earlier but she still felt that fire in the pit of her stomach as his lips left hers.

Pulling away slightly he smirked at her and whispered "You gotta stop startin things you cant finish" and before she could come back with a witty remark he was shuffling out of the kitchen and into the common area leaving her shivering.

Beth was at a loss with him, some moments he was shut off and lashing out at her other moments he was taking her by the wrist and kissing her softly, the man was a roller coaster and Beth was more than happy to be on the ride. As Beth went along with her morning she couldn't help as her mind kept wandering back to the surly man. Not only did he set her body a light with just a small touch he also made her heart flutter a little faster, he made her feel alive in a world so dead and she made the decision there to take Daryl on emotionally. A hard task she knew but even if he denied it to his grave he needed a girl like her in his life and she needed him in hers. She knew most people in the group would be shocked and stuck on the age difference and would miss the fact that they balanced each other. She was strong emotionally and she knew without a doubt she could give love to a man that had seen so little of it and he was strong physically, he could show her how to protect herself in this kill or be killed world. Then when he was ready she knew with out a doubt that he could reciprocate the care she would show him. Beth was no fool though and knew she would have to approach him slowly, one miss step and he would run off like a skittish cat. Lost in thought Beth barley noticed as Rick, Michonne, and Daryl walked into the common area, clearing his throat Rick called for everyone in the prison walls to come around. Her eyes met Daryl's and she gave him a questioning glance but in Daryl fashion he just shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention on Rick.

"We gotta make another run, we've been scoping out the big lots about 30 miles from here and we are going to need a small group to go out today and gather up supplies."

Looking over at Beth, Rick gave her his full attention

"If you could make a list of all the things we'll need for Judith that would be great." and before Beth could back out she asked in a small voice "Could I go out with the group? It would be easier for me to just go."

The minute the words were out of her mouth Maggie and Glenn were both protesting.

"Bethy it's sweet you want to go but it's a lot different out there than it is in here." Maggie said to her and Beth couldn't help the blush that arose in her cheeks, it would be like her sister to underestimate her.

Ducking her head slightly she whispered "It was just a though."

Then just as she was about to get up and leave from the embarrassing situation she heard the gravely voice she's come to seek out.

"I think she should go. Don't do her no good to keep her in here like some princess."

Everyone around focused their attention on the rough man and as Beth locked eyes on him she couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

Taking the lead Rick focused on Daryl and said, "You think she can handle it?" nodding slightly Daryl never let his eyes wonder from hers.

If there wasn't so many pair of eyes on them Beth could have jumped up and hug him, to know that he saw the strength in her that so many ignored made her heart sore.

"You can't be serious" Maggie all but yelled as she stepped closer to the group in the front "She aint ready for this, she could be killed!" as Maggie continued her assault on the men Beth finally found her voice, putting Judith down she walked up next to her sister and said with as much force as she could muster "Maggie I love you but Daryl's right you cant keep treating me like glass, I'm not going to break. I can do this, have faith in me."

When Maggie turned to her, Beth tried to put as much fierceness in her eyes as in her words, then with a sigh Maggie shook her head slightly and said, "Fine. But I'm going with you." It wasn't exactly what Beth hoped for but it was a start and smiling brightly she hugged her sister and said, "Im going to go find Carol and get my pack together."

As she turned to leave she could hear Rick talking to the group as more volunteers stood up to get their stuff together as well. Once Judith was handed off Beth headed to her cell to get a backpack and to make a small list of things she couldn't forget for Judith. As she scavenged her cell she heard the small clearing of a dry throat, turning she saw Daryl holding a pretty large hunting knife.

"That for me?" she asked eyeing the knife excitedly.

Nodding his head he stepped into her cell holding out the knife for her. As she went to grab it his calloused hand wrapped around her wrist gently and with a fierceness he locked into her eyes

"I want you in my line of sight at all times, no funny games and if you get into trouble you yell like hell. Got me?"

Beth nodded her head softly and as she was grabbing at the knife a second time he gripped on her wrist a little harder

"Beth I gotta hear you say you got me."

Beth was taken aback with how open and raw his eyes were, reaching her hand up to brush his cheek lightly she locked on him unwavering "I got you Daryl. I promise to be in your sight at all times."

With a loud sigh she saw his chest deflate and could tell he was holding onto that breath for a while. Without caution Beth grabbed his face and kissed his soft mouth. She but every inch of honesty in that kiss, she wanted him to feel how much she trusted him and when she pulled back his mouth rose in a slight smirk, God she loved that fucking smirk.

Satisfied with her words he cleared his throat awkwardly and jerked his head towards the door, "I gotta pack up the car meet us down there in 20."

Just as he was leaving he turned back to her and handed the knife over with a sheepish shrug then made his trek out of her cell and to the cars. With a wide grin Beth packed the knife in her jeans and finished getting everything she needed and headed out to the cars. When she got there Maggie and Glenn were packing the jeep and Michonne was talking to Carl. As her eyes swept around the area she found Daryl finishing up packing his bike and as if he could sense her eyes on him, he turned his head to her and nodded for her to come over. When she got there he handed her a helmet and asked,

"Ever rode before?"

Nodding her head no, Beth eyed the bike wearily. Chuckling a little he gave her the run down "Just hold tight and when I lean you lean, takes some getting use to at first but you'll pick up quickly."

With another nod Beth put on the helmet he handed over and started to strap it on her head and for the second time today her sister was there to try and stop her

"Daryl she can't ride on the bike with you." Beth knew her sister had nothing but good intentions but Beth was furious, she could take care of her self if just given the chance but Maggie wouldn't see it until she proved it.

"Maggie I want to ride on the bike, I'll be fine, trust me."

Maggie eyed her wearily but finally gave in with a small nod and headed back over to the group going in the jeep. Looking back at Daryl with an excited grin she watched him shake his head and then in a graceful sweep he settled on the old bike

"Ready Greene?" with a more excited shake and little less gracefully than he, she clambered onto the bike and whispered close to his ear

"Ready Dixon."


	5. Chapter 5: Safe

**Hey guys so here is chapter 5 and again a big thank you to all the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed you guys keep me going strong! Also this is my first time writing an action sequence so if its rocky I'm so sorry! Anyways onto the reading! Enjoy :)**

_Safe_

Riding with Beth on the back his bike was something Daryl had never experienced before, every time he would lean left or right her small arms would tighten around his torso in the sweetest way and it made every nerve in his body come to attention, or when they went over a small bump he could feel her muscles tighten and she would inch her tiny body a little closer to his, the youngest Greene sister had a hold over him without even realizing it. She was a quiet force that many have looked over, hell he looked over it too until recently, he could never put into words the amount of respect and admire he had for the blonde and if asked he would just grumble and look away but in the privacy of his own mind he was able to appreciate her for everything she was. She had courage that many wished they could have, she was smart definitely smarter than him, and her best and his favorite quality of hers she was caring. She took care of baby Judith without so much of a thought and she loved deeply for her adopted family and it shined through in every interaction she had with them. Beth was different than any woman who had been in his life, she wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with him, she was his equal and as the thought ran through his mind he couldn't help the small shiver of fear and excitement that coursed through him. He resolved it in himself the moment they shared there first kiss that he would protect her to no ends and whether she wanted him in any other way than friendship or not she had his loyalty until he took his last breaths in this world. Soon he could see the Big Lots coming into view, signaling back to the others with a small wave of his hand he slowed the bike down towards the shoulder of the road and brought it to a full stop, once satisfied with the amount of space between the store and their rides he brought the bike to a full stop and cut off the loud engine he took this moment to remind Beth of her promise she made early in her cell

"Always in my sight and you yell and run like hell if there is any trouble."

Breaking out into a wide smile she nodded softly and took off the helmet as she said,

"Yes sir."

Then in Beth fashion she gave him a very forceful solute and before she could swing off the bike he squeezed the inside of thigh and grounded out

"You'll pay for that one later."

Satisfied with the pink that started to creep up her cheeks he released her thigh and swung his body from the bike and gave her one last smirk before making his way over to the group. Once everyone had shouldered their bags and weapons Sasha waved at the group for everyone to listen

"We all stay in formation until Daryl gives the signal that its all clear, once given the signal we split up, medical supplies and food are the main priorities after that fill your bags with what you want or need. Got it?"

Everyone gave a small shake of their heads towards the intimidating woman as Tyresse, her older brother spoke up

"Was there ever a time you weren't the boss of me?" with bright smile she responded,

"You had a couple of years before I was born."

As their interaction took place Daryl could see from the corer of his eye Maggie whispering into Beth's ear, probably giving her the same speech he had given her earlier. Clearing his throat some he motioned for the group to follow as he took the lead walking up to the oversized store. Loud music boomed from the parking lot as they made their approach. Daryl motioned to the group to stop as he walked up to the gates slowly, scanning the area for any stragglers. Once satisfied he motioned for everyone to follow and soon everyone had filled into the parking lot. Looking around he found Beth beside her sister, meeting her eyes he waved her up to the front so he could have a visual at all times, he knew he was being overprotective and there would be questions once the run was over but Beth's safety was more important in that moment than any disapproving looks that were being shot his way from her older sister. Once at the doors Daryl leaned against the glass and pounded hard against the window with his elbow and to no one in particular he grunted,

"Give it a minute."

As everyone waited Daryl decided to fish out his pack and lit the stale cigarette. As he took his first drag the mess of blonde hair leaned on the window next to him and muttered,

"Those things will kill you."

Deciding to antagonize her a little he took a longer drag than before and blew the large puff of smoke in her direction, scrunching up her nose Daryl couldn't stop the small laugh that fell from his chapped lips. Nosed still scrunched Beth pointed her pink tongue out in his direction, if there hadn't been anyone around Daryl wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from pushing her up against the wall and taking that sweet tongue into his dry mouth, but instead he just shook his head at the girl and stomped out the dying cigarette in his hand. As soon as he pushed himself up a decaying growl and hand banged hard against the window, he noticed Beth jump a little and he wrapped his hard hand around her forearm to lead her to the doors as he said

"Come on. Lets get this done."

Nodding her head she allowed him to lead her to where the rest of the group had formed. When they got close Daryl dropped his hand from her arm and took his place in front; bow ready to shoot once Sasha opened the doors. There were only a small handful of walkers in the store that the group had to take out, and once satisfied that they were all dead he gave the go ahead for everyone to split up. He could hear the faint whisper of sisters arguing but it was soon cut off and he saw Beth making her way over to his side. Looking up at aisles names he let out a satisfied sigh when his eyes landed on baby food, motioning to Beth to follow he crept his way over only looking back every few seconds to make sure she was on his heels. Once on the aisle he let Beth take the lead as she shoved everything Judith could need in her sack. Curiosity getting the best of him he whispered

"Everything ok back there?" eyes still scanning the area he waited patiently for her to respond.

"Yea she's just worried about me but if she keeps treating me like I'm gonna break I'll never make it in this world, you know?" blue eyes locking onto his he gave a jerky nod and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides" she continued "I made a promise to you and I keep my promises."

Giving him a final smile she turned to continue shoving things into her sack. Once the baby aisle had been cleared out they made there way down the surrounding aisles grabbing anything of importance both falling into a confortable silence, Daryl couldn't help to think how normal this would be in a world before things had gone to shit, in this moment he could almost forget that they weren't in danger and that there wouldn't be any walkers around every corner, he could almost make himself believe that it was just a normal day shopping with the pretty blonde girl. The thought rolled right out of his head the moment he heard the crashing of bottles, grabbing onto Beth's hand he ran towards the noise, relief flooded through his body when he found Bob logged under a shelf.

"You all right?" he asked the bald man.

"Yea, my foot is caught but no damage."

Releasing Beth's hand he motioned to Tyresse and Glenn to help get the shelf off of the man. The three men grunted as they lifted the large shelf up enough for Bob to wiggle out, once freed from the trap everyone smiled and nodded in approval, glad for once that nobody was hurt. Looking over everyone Daryl spoke up

"Alright lets get the hell…" his words were cut off by screams as the roof of the store started to crumble around them and walkers fell from the sky snapping and growling.

Using his bow he decapitated the first fucker to come his way, eyes scanning frantically he found Beth's eyes, the shelf and parts of the roof blocked her from everyone else and walkers started to make their way over to the frozen girl.

"Beth run!" Daryl screamed as he tried to climb over the tower of shit piled up, shoving his knife into every walker skull he could come on.

"BETH" he screamed again finally snapping her into action, grabbing her knife she shoved it hard into the closet walkers skull then dislodging it she grunted as she shoved it into the walker trying to grab at her arms.

Daryl could make out the faint cries coming from Maggie, yelling her sister's name like a prayer, he had to reach her he couldn't loose her too. With a growl Daryl shoved his knife in and out of skulls determined to reach her and get her safely to their home, when he looked up he could no longer see the small blonde anywhere, frantically he yelled out her name as he pushed himself into the heard of rotten flesh, as he stomped on another head he heard the familiar cracks of falling roof, sliding into the aisle closest to him he whistled loudly hoping to draw most of the walkers attention his way. As the herd made their way towards him he made a sharp right and saw the doors to the outside looming in front of him. Running towards the entrance he scanned each aisle only to come up empty, Beth was nowhere to be seen and his only hope was she had made her way out the doors first. As he crashed through the open doors he yelled her name only to be met with silence and the sight of everyone but Beth running towards the parked cars.

"Beth!" his voiced cracked in sorrow around her name as the groan of walkers became louder with each heavy breath he took.

Just as he was about to turn towards the open doors and fight his way back in he saw the silhouette of a small blonde head clutching at her side and staggering towards the fence they came in.

"Beth!" he yelled again but instead of anguish in his voice there was nothing but relief.

Her head whipped to the sound of her name and her blue orbs fell on his as he pushed every muscle in his body towards her, he crashed hard into her body wrapping his strained arms around her tiny waist as her tiny hands clung onto his broad shoulders, he could hear the faint whispers of

"Daryl I'm ok, I'm here, its all ok."

Pulling back slightly he examined every inch of her body checking for bites and scratches and only releasing a tense breath when nothing could be seen.

"You're safe." Was the only thing he could say as he fought off the tears that were threatening to take over.

Reaching up she held his face softly and whispered with a nod of her head "We're safe."


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

**So this is split into both Daryl and Beth's POV and the angst is real. I will duck if shoes are thrown my way for having Daryl backtrack to his old ways but its just what I'd feel Daryl would do after almost loosing her. Also I absolutely love reading all of your reviews and cant tell you how appreciative I am for the follows and favorites! Oh and for those wanting more Daryl/Beth sexy times don't you worry the next two chapters are going to have some heated moments! Anyways on to the reading Enjoy :)**

_Hurt_

**Beth's POV**

It's been at least three days since Beth went on the run and everything she built up with Daryl was gone. Every time she would try to catch his eye he would go out of his way to look at anything except her and on the rare occasions she did get eye contact they were cold and guarded. It was even harder for her to find a moment to get him alone, the fences were backed up, runs were needed and people were getting sick. Beth thought for sure after the run they would become closer he seemed so relive to have found her that she was positive they were making steps into the right direction but now he was back to being stand offish and it was like she didn't even exist in his world. Then there were the questions coming from Maggie, she was constantly asking what was going on between Daryl and her, always eyeing them when they were in the same room it was like she was back on the farm with constant supervision, Maggie was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. On the fourth day of radio silence from Daryl, Beth made her mind up that she would make an opportunity to get him alone, if he didn't want her anymore fine but she at least deserved an explanation. With a newfound confidence Beth set out to find Carol, she knew the older lady would have some idea on where the surly man was hiding. As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to find both Daryl and Carol talking in rushed whispers. Seeing him was like a punch to the gut, she was so wrapped up in her hurt and anger she couldn't see anything past that but standing there admiring him she realized she missed him. She missed their heated conversations, she missed the way his eyes would roam over her body, and mostly she missed his touch; timid and unsure at times then rough and passionate others. Losing her nerve a little bit she tried to shuffle out of the room unnoticed but only ended up crashing into pots and pans, the two friends both snapped their heads in her direction and Beth was sure she could die of embarrassment in that moment.

Carol unaware of the tension between Daryl and Beth asked "Something you need sweetie? Is Judith up?"

Nodding her head quickly she cracked out "Yea she's with Rick but he's bout to go out with Carl to harvest some if you wanna grab her."

Smiling softly the older woman made her way out of the kitchen leaving her alone with the harden man. Standing there, Beth was reminded of her original plan and threw a harsh glare at Daryl daring him to bolt before she had her say.

Fidgeting for just a second he finally let out a deep sigh and said, "I gotta go deal with the fences."

As he made his bolt for the door Beth blocked him as much as she could and all but yelled,

"What the hell is your problem?"

Eyes cold as ice he looked down on her "I aint got no problem, except you blocking my way out."

"Could have fooled me, ever since we got back from the run you've done nothing but ignore me!"

Beth was fuming she couldn't believe he was just going to try and brush her off like everything they'd gone through meant nothing to him.

"I aint got time for this crap. Ive got real shit to deal with little girl so you best get out of my way."

Rage ran through her body the moment little girl fell from his lips, pointing her index finger accusingly at his chest she bit out,

"You're a coward."

The moment the words flew from her mouth she wanted to take them back, the hurt that flashed through his eyes made her heart break and all she wanted to do was wrap him in her arms and apologize but it was to late and she could see his walls being built up right in front of her. Getting close to her face he grounded out

"Fuck you" and pushed past her roughly making his way far away from her.

Beth couldn't stop the quiet tears that fell from her eyes as he left, she didn't mean what she said but it was too late and she was sure she lost any thread she had left of him.

**Daryl's POV**

Daryl was fuming as he left the kitchen he wasn't sure if he was angrier with himself or her. He knew he was being an ass ignoring her the way he had but almost loosing her snapped something in him. He had never been so scared in his life and he didn't know how to deal with it. Pushing her away just seemed easier than allowing himself to get closer to the young girl. She wasn't safe with him that was proven on the run. He promised himself to protect her and he couldn't even do that right and when she called him a coward he was mostly upset with the fact that she saw his core, he was a coward and for her to pin point that in him made him furious. He knew Beth wasn't a vicious person and he knew she didn't deserve the way he had treated her but it was the best thing for her and if he had to suffer to make sure she was ok that's exactly what he was going to do. Stomping out to the yard he lit an old cigarette and grabbed the closet crow bar to him, making his way to the fence he shoved the rusty end hard into a soft skull grunting all the while. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there shoving the rusty tool into decaying flesh but when Rick grabbed onto his vest he almost whacked him with the bar.

"Everything alright man?" Rick asked

" 'M fine somethin you needed?" Daryl grounded out a little harsher that intended.

"We have to make another run more people are getting sick and we could really use the medical supplies without them Hershel isn't sure how much longer they'll last."

Nodding his head in agreeance, "I'll get a group together and we'll leave today."

Rick looked around a little before whispering out,

"I would go but Carl and Judith" before he could finish Daryl slapped him on the shoulder "You've done enough here man, you don't have to prove anything."

The two men quickly made their way up to the prison both lost in thoughts of their own. Once inside Rick called everyone around and explained what they needed as he was talking Daryl scanned the common room and his heart picked up pace when Beth was no where to be found. When Rick finally finished up and Daryl had his volunteers they made a plan to meet at the cars in 10 to get on the road as soon as possible. As everyone split up Daryl took his opportunity to find the young girl just to make sure she was safe, as he walked up towards her cell the older Greene sister stopped him

"She's in the library office with Judith, they put her in quarantine just to be safe."

Nodding his head slightly he turned his back and tried to make it down the stairs before she could shoot any questions his way but he wasn't quick enough

"What's going on between you and my sister?"

Deciding he had had enough of the Greene sisters questions he threw a 'Nothin' over his shoulder and all but ran down the stairs. As he got outside he hadn't even realized his feet were moving him towards the library until he was standing at the doors. Knocking on the door softly he heard shuffling and cooing as she asked

"Maggie?"

Hearing her voice was always like music to his ears and knowing she was locked in the library safe from everything made his heart leap and before he could change his mind he whispered at the door

"Stay safe Greene."

Turning away quickly he made his way to the cars with only one purpose, to get the medicine his family needed as quickly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7: Greene

**So before writing this I had a pretty clear vision of this chapter but once I started writing it this is what happened and I like this version of chapter 7 a lot more I just felt like it was important for Beth's storyline. Anyways more thank you's to all of you who have followed, favorited, and review I cant tell you how much it means! Enjoy :)**

_Greene_

The library walls were bleak and Beth was starting to get a little stir crazy. Her emotions were on a flip card switching from angry to sad to worry. Being locked away wasn't ideal and she wanted to be doing more for her family but she knew her job was to protect Judith. As the little girl played with the stuff bear they found a couple of weeks ago Beth allowed her mind to wander to Daryl, when she heard someone at the door she just assumed it was Maggie so when she heard the low voice of Daryl telling her to stay safe she was more than shocked. She thought for sure she had ruined everything, that she lost him completely but his small omission at the door made her cling on to hope that maybe they could at least have a friendship. Having a small piece of Daryl was better than not having him at all, he was a good man and even though he hated people knowing it he was a caring man. Beth's mind drifted from one question to another as the seconds ticked by. Just as she was going over the worst-case scenario in her head for the hundredth time she heard a rustling at the door. Shuffling quickly from the ground she sat closely to the door with Judith in tow.

"Hello?" she asked unsure, hoping it wasn't just the rustling of overturned papers.

"Bethy how you and Judith holding up?"

Hearing the sound of her daddy's voice brought a small tear to her tired eyes. He was always able to bring her back, to ground her, he was home and right now she needed to feel the comfort only her father could give.

"We're okay, I'm worried daddy for everyone and I feel stuck in here not able to help anyone." Resting her head on the door she waited for his words of comfort, waited for him to make her feel better about everything.

"Bethy Dr. S is sick and those people aren't getting better. You in here is more help than you know, you gotta keep Judith safe she might need you more than ever after all of this."

His words were worrying her it sounded like he was saying goodbye, putting Judith on the floor she scrambled to her feet "Daddy?" she asked in a high pitch, worry lacing the familiar word.

"Now Bethy we all got jobs to do and yours is in here and mine, well mine is in there."

She could hear the sound of feet moving "Daddy wait please don't leave us, we need you."

Beth knew her plea wouldn't change his mind but she had to try, in a faded voice she heard the old man's tired voice whisper out "I love you" and then like a leaf in the wind he was gone.

Beth didn't even try to stop the silent tears falling from her blue eyes. Her heart has never felt as heavy as it did in that moment, she wanted to scream and yell, she wanted to stalk out of this musty room and stop her father from risking his life but she couldn't do any of that because if there was one thing people could say about Beth Greene it was she was her fathers daughter and she could see past her sadness and anger, she could see he was right. Dropping to the floor she held her head softly as her heart broke for her family.

Hours seemed to tick by as she fed and played with Judith and it wasn't until she got Judith down for a nap that she allowed her heart to weigh heavy, laying on her stomach next to Judith she watched the shallow breaths move her tiny body up and down. Using her index finger she lightly rubbed it over the baby's nose like a feather, and in a voice sweet and soft she hummed the melody of You Are My Sunshine. As she lay there humming she scanned the little girls features and in that moment her heart wasn't as heavy as before because even in this world of the dead and in this world filled with more sadness than happiness there was this perfect little innocence not yet affected by this harsh life. Judith was hope in this world; hope that it could be better, hope that in a world covered in darkness something so pure and beautiful could still exist. As the song came to an end Beth scooted closer to Judith's small body and allowed her puffy eyes fall shut and dreams of summer picnics and new babies filled her cluttered head.

Beth's eyes snapped open after she heard the first signs of a baby waking up, as the little girl began to coo Beth fixed her a small bottle and held her softly in her arms whispering sweet nothings, they're day went on pretty much the same as the first half had. They would play and thankfully Beth found a small storybook filled with old fairy tales, Beth would try to read and Judith would try to put the book in her mouth. It wasn't until the sun from the small window started to descend that she heard feet outside the library door, with Judith in her hands she slid down on the door and heard the familiar sigh of her sister. Both sisters sat silently for the first minutes, both wrapped in sadness.

It was Beth who spoke first "Daddy's gone, he left."

"I know. Did he tell you where he went?"

"Not exactly, but I know."

"How?"

"Dr. S is sick and we all got jobs to do." Beth's mouth was dry as she waited for her sisters' response and the tears that dried earlier started to swell in those sky like eyes.

"We'll deal right?"

Beth nodded her head out of habit and as the tears started to make their trail down her face, she chocked out

"We don't get to be upset."

"Glenn's sick." Maggie's words fell on Beth ears like lead, she though her dad going in there was bad enough but she was proven wrong once again. With fake confidence Beth responded, "He's got daddy in there, he'll make it Maggie."

Both sisters sat in silence after Maggie's omission, back to back with nothing more than wood between them; both had small tears resting on their cheeks and in their eyes. It wasn't until the sun had disappeared and was replaced by the moon that Maggie made her move to leave.

"I got to go check on Glenn." Standing up the older Greene sister leaned into the door separating her from her sister. With a half smile she gave her goodbye "I love you Bethy."

"I love you too Maggie."


	8. Chapter 8: Dixon

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and its probably my favorite though its not the best writing. Again more thank you's to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited y'all keep me inspired to write this story. I will say after this chapter things are going to get spicy between these too. Also just to clear up Karen is not dead and Carol will not be banished. Anyways enough blabber onto the story! Enjoy :)**

_Dixon_

"Fuckin' prick" Daryl mumbled as he shot a bolt into another decaying head.

The ride though quiet had been pretty uneventful, half way through they had a herd come on them but luckily they were able to stumble onto an old mini van. Now at the college the group of four was hacking there way through walker heads, finding as many medical supplies as they could. Thankfully they had Bob here, he was able to read the labels of the medication and had enough medical knowledge to grab anything else necessary that hadn't been on the list Hershel made for them. As the loud growls of walkers descended on the group they ran to be met with a room filled with everything needed, sliding through the door Daryl and Tyresse were able to hold the herd back at the door while Michonne and Bob shoved supplies in the packs.

"Y'all done?" Daryl grunted as the rowdy pack behind the door tried to push through.

"Yea we got all we need." Bob responded after a final scan on the shelves.

Nodding his head Daryl pointed to the window letting everyone know that was they're only way out. Using a small classroom chair they were able to secure the door long enough for everyone to get out the window and onto the roof. As they all filled onto the roof Bob tripped up and his bag fell over the ledge hanging just above the rotten flesh that snapped and growled trying to get to their next meal.

"Just leave it." Daryl huffed as the man struggled to get the bag back from dead hands. "Fuckin' leave it Bob." Daryl yelled louder.

Bob was going to get them killed and the amount of hungry walkers was growing by the minute. After another strong pull, Bob was able to bring the bag up with him barley missing the bite of death. As the bag rolled onto the roof everyone was able to see why it had been so important, Daryl stocked to the bottle of wine that was now pecking out, and a wave of furry racked his features.

Grabbing the bottle he rounded on Bob "Ain't no meds in your bag, just this."

Daryl pulled the bottle back ready to throw it off the roof when Bob placed a hand on his gun as the word "Don't" fell from his mouth laced with desperation.

Stalking towards the smaller man Daryl pushed on him with his whole body face to face as he challenged him. Growling roughly Daryl yanked Bobs gun out of his holster, nobody threatens him or his family and the man in front of him was going to learn that today.

Grabbing onto his vest Daryl lifted Bob up even closer to his face, just as Daryl was about to chuck him off the roof Tyresse spoke up "Just let it go Daryl. Mans made his choice, nothing you can do about it. Just got to let it go."

"I didn't want to hurt nobody it was just for when it gets quiet."

Grunting Daryl let go of his vest and in a dark low growl he grounded out, "You take one sip before those meds get in our people I will beat your ass into the ground. You hear me?"

Pushing Bob back Daryl stalked away towards the mini van. The ride back was silent and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife, everyone was anxious to get back Daryl especially. He wanted to get these meds into his people as quickly as possible. Soon the gates of the prison were coming into view and everyone in the van was itching to get out.

As they rolled up Rick and Carol came out to greet them "Everything go okay?" Rick asked.

Daryl still sour from earlier just nodded his head and stomped off quickly, he needed to be away from Bob or else he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from knocking him in the ground. Without even a second thought he turned for the library needing the comfort Beth could give, he just wanted to be near her, he wanted to feel the stillness only she could give. When he was around her everything seemed to pause for a second and he needed just that. He rounded on the library doors and could hear a voice sweet as sugar humming softly.

He tapped lightly on the door and asked nervously "Beth?"

As soon as her name fell from his mouth the door was being swung open. She stood there wide-eyed with pieces of blonde hair sticking all around her face, she had a pale yellow tank top on and worn down jean shorts, even with dark circles under eyes and hair everywhere she looked beautiful. Seeing her was a shock to his system and he had to remind himself to take in a breath or he'd end up passing out at her feet.

"You're okay."

Nodding his head at her statement he nervously brought his cracked thumb to his mouth not sure what to say.

After and achingly long silence Daryl finally found his nerve "You shouldn't of opened the door, could still get sick."

These were not the words he wanted to say to her, he wanted to say he was sorry for being a dick and ask her for forgiveness but he couldn't form the words much less tell them to her.

He could see her twitching nervously obviously unsure of what to say but soon she too found her nerve "Daryl I'm so sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. You are a lot of things but a coward is not one of them."

Shrugging his shoulders he focused his eyes to the ground not sure how to respond to her apology.

After another long silence with unspoken words between them he jutted his thumb behind him "I gotta get back."

With a full on smile she whispered, "I'm glad you're ok."

Standing there smiling at him Daryl couldn't help himself as he took a step closer towards her. She was a like a magnet, always pulling him in. Softly he rested his rough hand against her pale skin and with a tenderness he didn't know he possessed placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. It was just a brush of skin against chapped lips but it sent a jolt down his spine and every nerve in his body was on fire.

As quickly as it started it ended and he was making his way away from the young woman, just as he was about to exit he took a fleeting glance back at her and croaked out " 'M glad you're okay too."


	9. Chapter 9: Confused

**You guys are seriously awesome and a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You guys make me excited about writing this! Anyways onto reading! Enjoy ;)**

_Confused_

Beth was beyond lost with Daryl, one minute he was brushing her off then the other minute he's at the library door and kissing her softly. She was sure after their fight in the kitchen they were through with whatever this was but he surprised her yet again. Her and Judith had finally been freed from the 4 musty walls of the library and she needed to talk to Daryl she needed clarification on where they stood because she couldn't stand being in this limbo of maybe. Beth made her way to Carol handing baby Judith off for the day, she loved the little girl but Beth needed a minute to herself.

"Thanks for taking her Carol."

"Of course I've missed lil asskicker." The older woman smiled brightly at Beth as she tickled the chubby cheeked little girl.

"Have you seen Daryl?" Beth asked before she lost her nerve.

"Last I saw him he was in the far left guard tower. Why?" Carol eyed Beth suspiciously and Beth couldn't stop the rising pink that she was sure had invaded her cheeks.

"Uh he's helping me with learning how to shoot."

Beth was sure Carol could see past her lie but the older woman didn't call her on it, instead she gave another wary look at Beth and made her way to the kitchen with little Judith in tow. Blowing out a small breath she didn't know she was holding she made her way to her cell, before talking to Daryl she needed a change of clothes and fast. Opting for shorts and a black v-neck she fixed her hair some and shoved her feet into her worn boots. Her mind was racing as she got dressed and as she walked toward the farthest guard tower question after question popping up. The biggest being what the hell were they? Beth had never been big on labels and she wasn't expecting him to claim his undying love for her but she at least deserved to know if they were friends or just a little more. Beth couldn't remember the last time she had been so nervous, she didn't know if she'd be walking in on an angry Daryl or happy one but she was getting answers even if she had to claw it out of him. When she opened the door to the tower he was standing back to her and smoking the tale end of his cigarette. Angel wings hugged his back and under that she could see the familiar frayed fabric of plaid, her eyes traveled down his strong arms to black jeans that fell off his hips in a sinful way. God he was beautiful, Beth though as she stood there appreciating him. Sucking in the stale air around them Beth cleared her throat making her entrance though she was sure he had heard her coming up. Turning to face her he scanned her appearance and when his eyes fell on hers they had stormed over some and it took all of Beth's willpower not to just take his mouth in hers.

"Hey" was all she managed to croak out with him looking at her. Sticking to Daryl fashion he just nodded his head at her.

"I was hopin' we could talk." Beth managed to get the words out but she nervously sucked her bottom lip into her mouth chewing it raw as she waited for him to respond.

"Bout what?" Daryl had always been a man of few words.

"Us. Or not us. I just well I just want to know what the hell we're doing here." Beth waved her hand between them and sucked in another hard breath as he raised a brow at her.

For a long moment he just stared at her then shrugged his shoulders and grunted as his response. Getting frustrated Beth stepped closer to him "Don't 'I dunno' I want to know is this something or not."

Taking a small step back and bringing that damn thumb to his mouth he sighed slightly "Beth I can't answer that because I don't do the 'us' thing. Never have."

Beth knew he wasn't blowing her off and in that moment she realized he was just as confused on where to go as she was and it made her smirk slightly realizing that they were both in the same boat neither having the experience so many have. She had only had one boyfriend before so she was as new to this as he was.

"Are willing to figure it out with me?" Studying her she could see him processing her words letting them sink in.

"We can try."

That's all she needed and breaking out to a full grin she finally felt the muscles in her body relax he was willing to try and that's all she could as.

Taking step closer she looked at him shyly and whispered, "Now will you kiss me Daryl Dixon."

His eyes dilated some at her forward words and a small growl fell from his chest as he took steps towards her, crashing into her his mouth captured hers. It was rough and sloppy at first both making up for time missed one of his calloused hands held her face while the other made its way down her back and rested on her waist. He tasted like cigarette and mint; his lips were soft and dominant. Every part of him engulfed her and set her body on fire. A familiar heat settled in the pit of her stomach as he lifted her from the ground. Instantly she wrapped her small legs around his slender hips moaning slightly at the friction between their bodies. She soon felt the cool surface of a concrete wall but was soon distracted when he bit her bottom lip and grounded his hips into hers, both letting out a strangle moan. She let her hands burry into his shaggy hair as his moved from her waist to cup her ass squeezing lightly as he captured her neck with his teeth. Beth bucked in his hands and he squeezed her a little harder, she moaned when he grounded his hips into hers and she could feel his excitement as she arched off the wall wanting as much contact as she could get.

"Daryl please" she moaned as her hands fell from his hair and landed on his broad shoulders.

Chuckling darkly he stopped his attack on her neck and pecked her on her mouth softly, sliding his hands from her ass to her waist up under her tshirt, touching lightly on the exposed skin of her stomach he stared at her, eyes dilated and filled with heat. Her body was racked with goose bumps as he touched her and the look in his eyes made her shiver with pleasure. Leaning in her kissed her slow and deep, allowing his tongue to massage hers.

Finally pulling away he rested his forehead on hers and both sat there catching their breaths then in a low chuckle he grunted out "You're gonna be the death of me."

Smiling she lifted his head to hers and wrapped him in her arms just wanting to hold onto him as long as she could feeling his warmth invade her and filling her up. Finally unwrapping herself from him she stood there looking up at him and decided to be bold.

"Will you meet me here later tonight?"

Nodding his head at her she smiled another full tooth grin and rose to the tips of her feet and put another soft peck on his lips her body still buzzing from what had just happened and what was to come for later tonight.


	10. Chapter 10: Tower

**So once again I had a whole idea for this story then while writing it this idea came to me and it was to good to pass up and I felt like it fit the story better to go this route. There is a little homage to my state in there. A huge hug and thank you to all who read, review, favorite, and follow this story I honestly to didn't expect such a ****response so you guys really inspire me to keep writing! Anyways onto reading! Enjoy :)**

_Tower_

This was the third cigarette Daryl has burned through waiting on Beth, he should have told her no to meeting up here it was a disaster waiting to happen but with her freshly kissed face looking up at him there was no way he could have put his foot down. To say he had a soft spot for the Greene girl was an understatement, she had him fully at this point even after he tried to stay away she had managed to slither her way under his skin. Maybe if he kept pacing he could burn a hole in the ground and this whole idea will be put away, what was he fifteen; sneaking around to see the farmers' daughter. Yet here he was waiting for the little blonde and he'd wait here for years if she asked him to. Soon Daryl heard the creek of stairs and it wasn't along until the petite girl walked in; hair pulled into a messy braid with way to short shorts and a tank top that hugged her body perfectly she was a sight to be sure.

"Hey."

It was a simple greeting but he could tell from the way she kept putting blonde strands behind her hair that she was as nervous as he was and it brought him small comfort to know that he made her as nervous as she made him. Motioning with his finger with a new boldness he wrapped the girl in his arms and placed a small kiss on her pink lips and a familiar fire started to engulf his body.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear loving the way her body melted into his and he was taken aback a little at how easy and confortable it felt to be here with her in his arms, he could almost forget how shitty this world was when he was with her.

Wrapping her small hands around his torso she nuzzled her nose into his chest sighing contently. He realized with a shock that this is what intimacy was, sure he'd had sex with women but that's all it was, a drunken hook up with no feelings attached and they always left quietly in the morning, but standing here with Beth in his arms breathing in her vanilla scent just holding onto each other like they would fall if they didn't, this was something Daryl had never done nor felt before. No words were passed as they held onto each other watching the night sky turn from a gray hue to total darkness, they stood there as the stars started to make an appearance. After a while Beth looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest, and gave him a knock out smile, how he'd managed to have a girl as beautiful and good as Beth in his arms he will never know but he was damn happy that she was.

"I have an idea." He gave her a questioning hmm in response waiting for her to continue her thought.

"Every time we are alone we tell each other something we've never done and if the other has done it then they have to tell the story no questions asked. We only do one each its kind of like the 'I never' game only no drinking just stories."

Moving his hand to the scruff on his chin he thought on the idea, he was worried that this could open the wounds of his past but as he looked down in those deep ocean blue eyes full of trust and hope he couldn't say no so instead he gave her one jerked nod and wrapped his hand back around her waist. He thought for sure her smile couldn't get any brighter but he was proven wrong again.

"I'll go first" she said and her face scrunched up in concentration as she thought of something she's never done and he couldn't stop himself as he placed a soft kiss on her mess of blonde hair letting the scent of vanilla fields fill him, wrapping in it a little tighter like a blanket of comfort and warmth.

"Ok got it. I've never been drunk before, actually I've never even had a drink before."

Daryl couldn't help the small smirk that fell on his face he wasn't all that surprise to hear that shed never had a drink before he knew about her daddy's past with drinking and he knew how good Beth was so he wasn't shocked to hear she never touched the stuff.

"Alright, well one time me and Merle were at this hole in the wall bar, lot of roughnecks around and I was probably no older than eighteen. Merle was fucked up on dope and jack so he was bein' a real asshole, he started fuckin' with one of the guys there and I was three sheets to the wind so when the dumbass tried to swing at Merle I stepped in front tryin' to swing at him but I ended up missing him and then I threw up all over the guy."

Laughing at the story Beth asked, "So what happened after that? Did they still try to fight y'all?"

"Nah they all laughed and Merle bought a round and I passed out on the floor."

Releasing his hold of the giggling girl he waited for her to catch her breath some from the story and as she continued to laugh Daryl couldn't help the small chuckle he released deep from his chest, she was infectious and for once it didn't feel like someone was laughing at him but with him.

Smacking her a little on her ass he tried to sound gruff as he said "It aint that funny girl."

"You're right," she breathed out as she tried to stop the light laughter.

She had never looked so beautiful in that moment, with messy hair and pink cheeks from laughing, she looked care free and happy and Daryl felt a swell of pride knowing he'd put that smile on her face. Shacking his head and deciding he was too far away from her he snaked his large arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled his nose for the second time that night in her soft hair.

With a final sigh she rested the back of her head on his shoulder, "Your turn."

Taking a moment to think and to just enjoy the feel of her he thought of all the things he's never done finally finding one he liked "I've never been out of Georgia."

Twisting in his arms a little she looked up at him with a shock in her eyes "Really?" nodding his head no he waited for her story.

"Ok good one." Turning herself back around "It was when I was young and daddy had to get a new calf from Texas and decided to make it a mini family vacation. We all packed up and made the long drive, I swear my parents were saints for putting up with three kids for that long of a drive. When we got there my mama found a field filled with bluebonnets and set out a picnic for everyone. We ate and played for a while then we all went to get the calf daddy even let us help him get her in the trailer, it was one of mamas best picnics."

Daryl heard the sniffs of tears and he had a pretty good guess it was for the loss of her mama and brother, squeezing her tighter he waited for the soft tears to fade, allowing her to use him for support. When the sniffs started to fade he turned her in his arms and with the pad of his thumbs he wiped away the last of the tears. Standing on the tips of her toes she placed a soft kiss on his jaw and whispered a small 'Thank you.' Squeezing her in his arms a little tighter they both stood quietly until her yawns took over and Daryl led them back into the prison, walking her to her cell he left her with a chaste kiss and tonight he hoped for dreams of blonde hair and bluebonnets.


	11. Chapter 11: Library

**Hello lovlies so I know I've been a little MIA but school and work have been hectic so I haven't been able to update like usual but things seem to be slowing down so I will be able to update more again. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story as always you make this so fun for me! So I got a review saying my dialogue was a little choppy so hopefully this chapter flows a little more smoothly with the dialogue also the sexy times I have been promising is finally here and the next chapter will have even more. Anyways enough rambling and more reading! Enjoy ;)**

_Library_

Laundry was the worst chore in Beth's eyes; it was never ending no matter how many clothes she washed and dry there always seemed to be more waiting for her. Yet here she was hanging the freshly washed sheets with cracked hands and a sweaty brow getting more irritated with the job by the seconds. The only saving grace of laundry was it gave her time to get lost in her thoughts and today like every other day since their night in the tower Daryl plagued Beth's mind. Unfortunately for both of them there hadn't been a moment since to be alone, everyone had to pick up the extra slack as people got over the sickness that overran the prison not long ago so that meant long days and nights for the handful of people who weren't sick. Beth not only was watching Judith almost every day but she also got stuck with laundry duty so by the time she could hand Judith off to Carol or Rick there was a monstrous pile of clothing and sheets waiting for her. She would see Daryl in the field by the gates killing off walkers or in the tower taking on guard duty but neither had time to stop and talk much less find a moment to be alone with each other. She was on edge most days and she wasn't sure if was from the laundry or the fact that she craved Daryl's touch like she craved air and she finally understood what it was like to be addicted to something because she was addicted to him. As she went to the wash bucket she let her mind wander to thoughts of his strong arms and his rough hands, the way he growled whenever she bit his bottom lip which never failed to send a shiver up her spine, the way he smelled of the woods no matter how dirty or clean he was. He intoxicated her in thoughts and in person, she let her mind explore what'd it feel like to have those calloused hands on her most sensitive parts, making her scream in ecstasy and it was during this thought that she missed the person behind her clearing their throat, it wasn't until they tapped her lightly on the shoulder that she was ripped from her imagination with a new hue of pink settling on her pale cheeks. Turing on her heel quickly she came face to face with the man that seemed to always invade her mind. He stood there holding a sharpened stick and sweat coaxed his arms and Beth had to keep a moan from escaping her mouth.

"You alright?" her asked in a low rasp, Beth could only nod in response trying to swallow her desire in her dry mouth.

Looking at her more intently she saw the spark of realization hit his eyes as he took in her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes "Somethin' on your mind Greene?"

The way he said her last name sent bumps all over her arms, his words were laced with the desire she felt and she was sure she was going to combust on spot. "Maybe, what's it to you _Mr. Dixon_?"

She knew she was playing with fire when his eyes darken from her words. Walking closer into her space he let his head drop, lips brushing her ear "Meet me in the library in 5" then with a soft nip on her ear he walked away leaving her trying to catch the breath he took.

With a new fever she washed and hung what was left in the bin not caring if it was fully washed or not, when she was done she headed up to her cell at a run and threw on a shirt not soaked in sweat. Fixing her hair some she made her way towards the library thanking God that no one stopped her on her way over because she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep the flush off her cheeks. As soon as she opened the door familiar hands yanked her in and she couldn't stop the squeal that tumbled out of her mouth. Pushing her against the wall he captured her mouth eagerly, both fought for dominance as they explored each others mouths, as Beth bit his bottom lip she heard that growl she had imagine just minutes before and a small smile rested on her mouth as he cupped her ass lifting her off the floor making her wrap her legs around his toned waist. Carrying them over to an old office table he sat her down lightly allowing his hands to ghost over her arms down to a small patch of skin where her waist was, nipping softly at her lips only giving her a small taste. She could feel the familiar heat building at the bottom of her stomach and deciding she needed more friction she wrapped her legs around his waist more roughly than before and dragged him forward grounding pelvis to pelvis and a moan left her mouth feeling how hard he was for her. Chuckling darkly at her boldness, Daryl dipped his head to place sloppy kisses down her collar bone biting hard when he reached the top of her swollen breast and Beth archer further into his mouth and bucked against his hardness needing more. Lifting the hem of her shirt he disposed the garment somewhere behind him and Beth fought covering herself up as he drank her in with his sharp eyes, when he looked back up at her she had never felt more like a woman than she did in this moment. The way his eyes were black with desire and a face of awe sketched his features made her swell in pride, taking his face in her hands she kissed him nice and slow letting him feel everything she felt for him.

When they broke he rested his head on hers and whispered, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Smiling shyly at his words she allowed her hands to do some exploring of her own, the tips of her fingers formed a path down his arms to his hard chest then finding their way around to his back, she felt him tense up and though she had heard of the scars she'd never seen them herself, she let her touch make its way back around to his shoulder squeezing lightly letting him know he could show her on his time there was no rush and she'd be there when he was ready. Resting his own hand on her tiny shoulder he pulled her closer leaving soft kisses around the corner of her mouth driving her crazy with need giving her the most delicious taste of him, then running his hand down squeezing her barley covered chest, allowing his hands to explore her fully and when his mouth latched to the top of her chest she couldn't stop the half scream half moan that escaped her freshly kissed lips. Moving the small white lace away from her chest he latched onto her harden nipple rolling it in his mouth with ease, biting the hard numb then he moved over to the right breast giving her the same assault as the left and she let her head fall back and arched herself into his mouth loving the way he touched her making her whimper for more of his experienced touch. Pushing her lightly back onto the desk he left a path of nips and kisses down her chest to her waist dipping his tongue into her belly button and stopping at the waist band of her shorts, looking up at her he peeled the jean material from her slowly, teasing her. Once it was discarded he resumed his path dragging his lips down her right thigh giving her a hard bite on the inside, closest to her most sensitive part, then moving away he gave her the same treatment on the left side and Beth was going mad with need she needed to feel him there she needed a release he was so close to giving her. Finally giving her what she wanted he dragged a finger up her slit lightly over the cotton left on her body. It sent a shiver up her body and those goose bumps made their way all over her body as she arched off the table, lost in his touch. He surrounded her in this moment, filled her senses in everyway and she reveled in the feeling of him. Then suddenly she felt the pad of his thumb brush the ball of sensitive nerves and she couldn't stop the bucking of her hips as she was almost sent over the edge. Needing to see him she lifted herself on her elbows and her breath was caught in her throat as her eyes met blown pupils. He was the hunter and she was his prey, taking his time to drive her to new heights of pleasure. Pulling her up he attacked her mouth, dragging his tongue across her teeth and massaging her tongue with his. He continued his soft touches and when he nipped the bottom of her lip he dipped his index finger into her wet folds and she let out a feral moan finally feeling his skin on hers, pushing his finger into her core he continued his assault on her mouth and she rocked her hips to meet his shallow thrust, ridding his finger close to coming undone underneath him and with a hard growl he dipped a second finger in her folds and with his thumb rubbing her ball of nerves she was so close and a small plea of 'please Daryl' fell from her mouth and with a fever he pumped his hand in her and rested his forehead on hers as he brought her closer to the edge, blue eyes locked on each other her he pressed his thumb harder on her clit making her scream out a little more.

"Cum for me Beth."

His words were the last piece of the puzzle and she gripped hard on his shoulders and clenched around his fingers as he brought her to ecstasy. She rode out the orgasm slowly through closed eyes and he slowed the pumping of his fingers as her head cleared some from her fresh orgasm and soon he stilled his motions and she peeled her eye lids open, eyes locked he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her wetness off his fingers. Beth had never seen something so intimate and it brought a fire to her core once again and she moaned loudly as he brought his fingers out of his mouth with a small pop. Wrapping her hands in his flannel shirt she pulled him into her and attacked his mouth with a new fever, tasting herself on his lips lost in the taste of her mixed with him. With rushed hands she tried to push the familiar angle wing vest off his shoulders but was stilled by his hands. Breaking away from the kiss she gave a small whimper and he chuckled lightly at her displeasure.

"Beth I want this but not here and not now. People are gonna wonder where we went and I don't want to interrupted."

Blowing out a shallow breath she nodded her head knowing he was right but not liking it for a second. Lifting her head up with his hand he pressed a small kiss on her lips and stepped back allowing her room to jump down from the office table. After she was dressed he took her hand and kissed the back of it in and smiled at her shyly as she blushed and they walked out of the library hand in hand until they were closer to the yard and as his hand left hers Beth felt a sort of sadness wishing they could be hand in hand for a while longer.

"I gotta get back to the fences but I have guard duty tonight if ya wanna join me later."

"I'd like that very much," she answered with a bright smile.

Nodding his head he headed back to his post and she did the same knowing there would be more laundry waiting for her but for once she didn't dread the chore she was more than happy now to finish off the clothing. When she got over there she saw Maggie standing there, hands crossed and a look of frustration on her face "Where the hell have you been?"

Maggie was mad and her mood put a damper on Beth's happy mood. "I was in the library I needed a break from all these clothes."

As she saw it wasn't a lie it just wasn't the full truth.

"I was worried about you, next time tell someone before you just disappear. Sometimes you just don't think."

Beth was furious, she was an adult and knew this world was dangerous but she wasn't some china doll her sister could protect from the big bad world.

"You know Maggie I know what kind of world we're in I'm not stupid and you treatin me like I'm made out of glass aint gonna help me out there. I can take care of myself whether you wanna believe it or not."

Then making he way to the wash bin she sat with a huff ignoring her older sister, letting her know this conversation was over. Maggie stood there for a while letting her words sink in and then with a defeated sigh "Im sorry Beth I know I can be a little overbearing I just, I just can't loose you."

Turning to her sister she gave her a reassuring smile "I aint goin anywhere Maggie, just trust in me like I do you."

With a final nod Maggie wrapped her arms around Beth from behind "I will work on it but I will never stop worrying about you" then with a final squeeze she left her younger sister to revel in the love she felt from everyone close to her. With a final look around she dipped her hands into the bin excited for what the night would hold.


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble

**Again all of you are amazing and it always makes my day to see how much yall care to read my story. So in this chapter I thought it was really important for them to have this conversation I didn't just want to rush it this just felt more right. A huge thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites this story. Enjoy :) **

_Trouble_

"We need to go on another run we're running low on everything."

Daryl knew they were getting low on food but the look on Rick's face was saying they were more than just low they were in real need of supplies.

"I'll take a group out tomorrow there's a housing development about forty miles out we can get enough stuff there until we can go further out." The man who had became like a brother to him nodded his head with worry still etched across his face.

"I'll go with you and we should take one other I don't want to take out more people than we have to."

With a sharp nod Daryl walked with Rick over to the tower where he would be taking watch opening the door he gave Rick a final wave and made his way up the concrete stairs. Michonne was sitting quietly, clearing his throat he decided she'd be the best other person to take with them "Wanna go on a run tomorrow?"

"Yea I want to go, it'd be nice to get out of here for a while."

Nodding his head in understanding he walked over to the railing to lite up a stale cigarette enjoying the easy silence they were always able to fall in to. Walking over to him Michonne held out her hand for the cigarette he was working on.

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't but it just feels right tonight." Taking a long drag she passed it back to him, exhaling as she gave him a crooked grin.

"Well I let you get to it see you in the morning."

She gave him a final wave as she walked down the stairs. He respected Michonne, she was a better fighter than almost anyone here and she had a way about her that was just easy to be around. Taking another drag Daryl started to plan the run in his head it was a ritual for him to go over every way in and out so when he got out there he would be able to focus on walkers and not worry so much about an exit. As he went over his plan for the third time he heard the light footsteps of another person coming up to the tower and he would bet money it was Beth making her way up here. Beth, now that was a thought he could rest on, she had worked her way through his walls and he was more than willing to allow her. After what happened earlier today he was falling for her even more and it scared the shit out of him. He wasn't worried about her hurting him, he was more worried of hurting her he's never done the whole relationship thing and he was sure he'd end up doing something to fuck it all up. Then there was the thought of loosing her and that thought sent a punch to the gut, he'd go to hell and back if that meant she never got lost or hurt in this world she was his light and loosing her would break him in every way. Taking a last drag he flicked the dying cigarette over the railing and tried to shake the thoughts of loosing Beth out of his head though when the door opened and he saw her standing there smiling at him as if he hung the moon in the sky those thoughts made their way out of his mind and were replaced with admiration for his girl. Fuck, that notion right there let him know he was in deeper than he'd ever admit but they were honest words she was his and he was hers in every way.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day and stare at me?"

He couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth, if anyone else gave him shit the way she gave him shit he would put there ass in the ground but when it came from her it was sexy and it turned him on in every way.

"You know one day your mouth is gonna get you into trouble."

Walking closer with a fimilar fire in her eyes she wrapped her arms around him and for the first time he didn't have the urge to tense up.

"I like trouble."

Her words made Daryl hard instantly and as he dipped his head to capture her lips with his he couldn't help but think if trouble was what she wanted then that's exactly what she'd get. It was tender at first as they explored each other's mouths but it soon became rushed and more urgent. When they broke apart both were struggling to fill their lungs with air and it took all of his strength to no throw her against the wall and take her right here right now.

"I've never had sex before."

After the words left her mouth he started chocking on the air around him, did he hear right or was he going crazy.

"The game Daryl." Oh right the 'I never' game they started.

"I aint tellin you stories about my sex life."

"I figured as much, I just wanted you to know and I might have been using the game as an excuse."

As she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear he saw her nervousness in the way she was avoiding his stare and as she started to pull away his mind kicked into action and he pulled her closer unsure of what to say but sure he didn't want her to leave his arms. He wanted to tell her that everything was all right and that whenever she was ready it'd happen but he couldn't so instead he just squeezed her arm lightly hoping the gesture was enough.

"I want my first time to be with you."

Fuck she was trying to kill him of embarrassment how was he suppose to respond to that, sure he wanted Beth in that way but now knowing it'd be her first time he wanted it to be special and good for her and there aint nothing special about having sex in a prison or anywhere else in this gone to shit world. Words failed him as she looked up at him so hopefully and he needed space from her embrace to process everything she just said, detaching himself from her he walked over to the rail and lit another cigarette trying to shuffle through his thoughts.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He heard the hurt in her voice and he could feel he was fucking this up. Blowing out the smoke he tried to form some kind of response to her words but he was coming up blank and he didn't know how to make this better.

"You know Daryl Dixon you're a real jerk sometimes."

As she started to stomp away his mouth was reacting before his brain "Fuck Beth wait."

She turned around expectantly and he tried to think of a way to say he wanted her, wanted what she wanted but he was terrified. He'd never been with a virgin before and he wanted her first time to be something amazing he just wasn't sure he could give that to her.

"I aint good at this Beth" was all he could think to say and it didn't seem to help her hurt face.

"Do you want me Daryl?"

"Of course I want you Beth fuck its just you're first time should be I dunno special or some shit."

She seemed to perk up at his words realizing he wasn't rejecting her he was just unsure on how to tread this territory.

"Being with you is what will make it special. I want you Dixon I don't need anything else but that."

Sighing he nodded his head still unsure of what to do but feeling better that he didn't completely just fuck everything up. Walking back over to him she placed a small kiss on his chest as she wrapped herself in him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her still mulling over how he was going to do this.

"We can wait until you feel like you can give that to me. I just wanted to be clear in what I wanted."

Nodding his head deafly again he spent the rest of the time in the tower with her content in the fact that she would wait for him to get to a place where he was sure he could make her first time something to remember.


	13. Chapter 13: Garage

**So school and work have consumed my life this past week and there has been no time to write this in between but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for my lack of updating so often. I have the next chapter written so I might post it tonight because its a chapter I feel we've all been waiting for. A huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, follow, and favorite this story yall make my day truly! Anyways enough babbling and onto the reading! Enjoy ;)**

_Garage_

They were late from their run and Beth's stomach was in knots. She could tell everyone was on edge as they waited for the group of three to get back from their run into the small suburbs on the outside of town. As Beth bounced Judith on her hip she could see Carl pacing back and forth in front of the gate with the look of worry sketched across his face. Deciding she'd be no good to anyone if she sat there waiting for Daryl to return she made her way to the kitchen deicing to restock and reorganize the pantry, when she got into the prison's kitchen she could see Carol lost in thought as she stirred what looked like slop that was sure to be dinner.

"Are you okay?"

Jumping a little from the sound of her voice the older woman turned to her, plastering a too wide smile on her face and nodded with more vigor than necessary.

"I'm fine dear just worrying about them. It's been too long." Nodding her head in agreement Beth walked over to where she was standing and handed baby Judith into Carols waiting arms.

"Why don't you go outside with Juddy I'll fix up things here in the kitchen and look after dinner."

Carol smiled a more genuine smile as she made her way out of the bleak room leaving Beth there with the aroma of deer meet and potatoes. Deciding to throw herself into the task that was the kitchen she got to work cleaning all the dishes left in the wash bin, then started taking stock of the supplies they had left and finishing by stocking the shelves in a more organized fashion. By the time she was done she could see the sun was slowly making its descent over the hills and her stomach dropped some realizing the group still hadn't made their way back home. Stirring the soup one last time she carried it out of the kitchen into the common area where everyone was waiting to eat. She helped pass out bowls and made mindless chatter with people as she sat and ate the thick substance. As everyone finished they heard the familiar roar of Daryl's bike and in a sprint everyone made their way outside ready to greet the group with excitement. She saw him as soon as she made it outside, his face was tired and he looked like he had been dragged through hell and back as he swept his leg from the bike. As if he was able to sense her eyes on him he looked up and they were locked on each other and she saw a fire spark in his face. Making her way over to the group she could hear the tail end of Rick telling the group they had been set back by a herd but were able to make out with supplies that could stock the group for months. Beth was excited for everyone but more than that she was happy that everyone was home safe and unhurt which was rare in this world they lived in. As she stood there half listening she let her eyes wander over to Daryl examining from afar and it wasn't until the group had settled down and helped carry in supplies that she was able to talk to him with out ears overhearing her.

"You okay?" Wiping his brow with his tattered up red bandana he nodded his head jerkily, eyes not leaving hers.

"Meet me in the garage" was all he said as he walked his bike up to the area he had claimed for himself.

Following a few minutes after she felt the familiar butterflies that over took her stomach whenever she knew she would be alone with him. As soon as she stepped into the dimly lit place she was swept up like a bride as he carried her to a small work desk on the far end. He set her down gently and was on her mouth soon after, dipping his tongue in her waiting mouth he took control instantly making a familiar heat pool in her stomach. Nipping at her bottom lip she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat loving the way he squeezed her thighs, bringing her closer to him so he could ground into her pelvis with even more heat than before. Beth let her hands burry into his long chestnut hair meeting him breath for breath and arching herself into his skilled hands. She heard the faint sound of a growl as she raked her nails on his scalp and moved her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, she could feel the wetness pooled in her cotton panties and all to soon he was pulling away to rest his forehead on hers. In shallow breaths they sat there both content in the fact they were safe and in each other's arms.

"I missed you."

It was simple words for many but to hear them coming out of Daryl's mouth sent Beth's heart into overdrive, she knew how hard it was for him to express the simplest things and it had her soaring to know that he felt safe enough to tell her those three words. She was so lost in his words she forgot to respond and as he started to pull away she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer into her and kissing him softly on scruff that filled most of his face.

"I missed you too." With a sheepish look he ducked his head down so they weren't looking eye-to-eye anymore and soon untangled himself from her legs leaving too much space in between them.

"I aint much to miss" was all he said as he turned his back to her about to make his way out of the garage.

Beth's heart felt heavy in that moment to know that this amazing man in front of her still thought so little of himself, jumping off the desk she quickly made her way to him wrapping her tiny hands around his torso from behind resting her head on the scared back that was hidden beneath his angle wings. Sighing a little in defeat he let her hold him up allowing the past two days drain from his body.

"I know you don't see it but you're a man worth missing Daryl."

Beth let her words linger in the air as he relaxed further in her embrace and she felt a swell of pride rise in her chest as he lifted her hands to his mouth kissing her palms tenderly, allowing himself to be vulnerable with her. It was moments like these that Beth realized how much she needed him and how much he needed her, they balanced each other and more than that they trusted each other. Turning in her arms he cupped her face softly and in that moment she could see his unworthiness being chipped away a little, dipping his head to meet hers he captured her lips with his, letting his walls fall to the floor, it was softer than before but was filled with so much care. She felt a shiver roll down her spine as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring each other as equals. She was the first to pull away this time as he placed soft brushes on the corners of her swollen lips, moving his devilish lips down her jaw and another breathless moan fell from her lips as he bit lightly on the tight skin around her collar. Goosebumps filled her skin as he descended to the swell of her breasts, nibbling and licking the sensitive area "Please Daryl" fell from her mouth as he cupped her ass tightly to drag her closer to his hard body. Every nerve in her body was on fire and she could feel herself close to unraveling just from his touches, moving his hand to the front of her jeans she felt his callused hand slip easily through the denim landing on the now soaked part of her panties.

"Fuck Beth you're so wet" his voice was sinful in that moment and she let out a small whimper as he stroked her folds softly through the fabric.

She let out a loud yelp as he bit hard on the top of her breast and digged his thumb onto her clit. She was so close to falling over the ledge and as he gripped her ass and captured her lips in a heated kiss she felt his fingers slip through the cotton and into her slick folds, teasing her to her breaking point. As soon as she felt two of his fingers enter her heat she clenched hard around him loving the feral growl that erupted from his chest. Riding his fingers for release she rested her head on his shoulder as he begged her to let go for him and as his thumb circled around her clit she exploded in ecstasy around his fingers, shaking from head to toe. He held her up as she rode out the end of her orgasm and when she finally stopped shivering he pulled out his fingers resting his head on hers, absorbed in her body. When she found her strength she lifted her head lightly smiling from ear to ear ready for more and when she saw the pure lust in his eyes she wanted to rip his clothes off right here and have him take her fully.

"Daryl I know you wanted to wait but I need you."

Chewing on his bottom lip she could see him rolling her words around his head trying to decide if he should.

"Not here though."

With a frustrated grunt she pulled out of his embrace needing a little space so she didn't try to jump his bones. Grabbing her hand he pulled her back to him and she looked anywhere but at his face a small sting of rejection resting in her stomach. Lifting her head so she was forced to look into his eyes she saw a faint smile on his lips and it eased the sting a little.

"All I said was not here but if you keep pouting like that I might loose my resolve." Jutting her lip out further at him she felt his body shake in laughter.

"You're tryin' to kill me aren't you Dixon." Nodding his head at her he kissed her lightly before pulling away again, lacing his fingers with hers.

"You're the one trying to kill me Greene." Scoffing at him she rolled her eyes some and was pleasantly surprised to feel him slap her lightly on the ass.

"Better watch yourself Beth or might not let you know what I had planned instead." Beth's ears perked up at that and she couldn't help the grin that rested on her mouth.

"So what are these plans?"

"Yea that's what I thought. I want you to meet me at the library tonight after everyone is asleep." Nodding her head quickly she raised to tips of her toes kissing him quickly on the jaw excited for what he planned for tonight.

"Now go inside before I change my mind and take you on that desk."

Biting her lip she gave him a wink and made her way from the garage her body buzzing for what would happen tonight.


	14. Chapter 14: First

**To start off all of you are so amazing and really make this story worth writing and I just want to give hugs and thank you's to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows this story! Fair warning this chapter is very smutty and its my first time writing smut so fully so if its rough to read Im so sorry. Anyways enough rambling and more reading! Enjoy :)**

_First_

Daryl had never been the romantic type yet here he was hand lighting the last of the candles that scattered the room. When he went on the run he made sure to pick up some things for this night. He grabbed extra blankets so he could make a pallet, which was now resting in the middle of the room; he also picked up all these damn candles. Every house they went in he made sure to grab at least one or two, he also made sure to find condoms and though he didn't luck out on a box of them he got enough to last them trough tonight. As he lit the final candle he took a step back to admire his work, the room was scattered with lite flames and the make shift bed was covered in blankets and pillows, it wasn't perfect but it was the best he could do with the supplies around him. As he stood there staring at the room he felt a slight nervousness take over his body and questions flew through his head, was this good enough? Would he be good enough? Sure he was experienced but this was different, she was different this was Beth, his Beth and he wanted this night to be all about her, he wanted the wait to be worth it for her and if he was honest with himself he was scared to death that he'd fall up short in so many ways. As he took another look around he thought about calling it off to just blow out all these damn candles and tell her it wasn't the right time but he wouldn't do that to her and he really didn't want to do that to himself. Maybe he'd luck out and she would change her mind and as soon as that thought crossed his mind he found himself shaking it away, he knew Beth to well now and there was no way she'd be changing her mind, that girl was stubborn as a mule once she set her mind to something and he was more than happy that she hadn't changed her mind about him. He still didn't feel good enough for her but she thought he was and until she decided he wasn't, if she decided that, he would stand with her making sure she had everything of his. It wasn't much granted but he'd go through hell to make sure that she felt safe, protected, he'd make sure she had a place to fall if she needed and someone to be hers.

Chewing on his thumb he started pacing the room with a new kind of energy, there was a buzz throughout the room that he created, a buzz of excitement and worry and when he heard small footsteps he took what was suppose to be a calming breath and waited for the sound of a door knob turning. When he heard the clicking of the door he turned and the breath he took caught in his throat. She was beautiful, her hair was down and framing her face like a blonde veil, her porcelain skin glowed in this light and her blue eyes shined up at him, a shy smile filled her face and he had to shake himself out of the trance that was Beth.

"You did all this for me?"

There was an excited tremor in her voice and he could only respond with a slow nod as her eyes explored the dim room. How the fuck did he get a girl like this, was the only thing running in his mind as she walked around the room slowly, taking in his efforts to make this a night something she wouldn't forget.

"It's beautiful Daryl."

He gazed at her through hooded eyes wanting to say this is nothing compared to her but words had fled him so instead he stood there taking her in, allowing her to fill the space. When her eyes landed on the bed her shy smile turned into a full grin and Daryl was finally able to let out the breath that had just been lodged in his chest, he knew in that moment he did something right. Unable to keep his distance from her any longer he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist from behind and inhaled the vanilla scent that just naturally rolled off her skin. Running his hands under the small tank top he allowed his hands to ghost over the tight skin at her waist and dipped his head to place his dry lips on the tender spot where her shoulder and neck met. He felt the shiver that took over her body as his hands made there way up her body taking her top with him until he found the sensitive area right under her breast, he let the tips of his fingers outline the area as her head fell back to rest on his chest, arching herself into his teasing touch. Her small hands wrapped around his head as lips ghosted up from her shoulder to her neck, biting the sensitive skin, he felt her buck beneath him and he allowed a small smile fill his face as he finally moved his touch up until he was able to cup her perky breasts, he let them fill his large hands and pulling her hard nipples when she tried to ground her ass into him, loving the frustrated moan that fell from her mouth. Her hands snaked their way into his hair pulling at his overgrown hair as he kissed his way from her neck to her jaw and finally finding his way to her ear, biting on the soft skin. Her face turned and she captured his mouth in a passion, her tongue swiped across his bottom lip and it was his turn to groan as she captured the skin between her teeth and pulled at it softly.

Taking his hands from her small breasts he wrapped them around her tiny hands and lifted them above her head "Don't move" was all he said as he circled in front of her and for a second time that night he had to take another calming breath seeing her stand there with her hands above her head and porcelain skin now colored in pink from excitement. In slow agony he peeled the top off her body sending goose bumps down her body as his hands ghosted over her skin like a feather. Pulling her into him by the waistband of her shorts he captured her mouth fully with his, dipping his tongue into her sweet mouth, massaging her with his skilled tongue. He could feel her hands make there way under his flannel shirt, running her fingers up his torso exploring him tenderly like he just explored her. Deciding he had to many clothes on he pulled his mouth and hands from her and lifted his shirt off from behind dragging the fabric off his body and throwing it onto the floor. Taking her hand gently he led them over to the make shift bed and settled her down beneath him. Her breath was shallow as she let her hands explore his naked skin for the first time, taking her time to touch every available inch to her, when she got to his back he tried not tense up from her seeing him so raw. She let her index finger trace one of the more prominent scar and he avoid her eyes as she outlined it as if she could erase it from his body with just her touch.

"Look at me" her words were laced with care and when he met her dilated eyes he was relieved to see not an ounce of pity in them, instead he saw respect, she respected the fact that a man who was hurt so badly as a boy could show her so much tenderness and care and she wanted to make sure he felt how much she cared for him. Dipping his head to her he captured her now swollen lips with his and soon he made a path from her mouth down her neck until her got her chest. Taking her right breast in his mouth he let her harden nipple roll in his mouth as his right hand squeezed and tugged on the other breast. Her back arched off the bed as he pulled tightly on her nipple with his teeth letting it fall out of his mouth and then showing the same treatment to the other breast. After he was satisfied with his work he made his way down her body leaving a path of soft kisses and touches. When he reached her waistband he let his teeth scrape over the skin and looped his fingers through the fabric dragging it down her long legs until he was able to throw it far away. He could see her arousal on her panties and he felt his already harden cock twitch in anticipation. Deciding to not waste anymore time he pulled her cotton panties off and dragged his lips up her thigh biting it softly until he was at the center of her heat.

"Daryl you don't have to…" her words fell off the moment he dipped his tongue into her silk folds and Beth was sure her body was going to explode in that moment.

His tongue worked its way in and out of her entrance and when he pulled at her clit with his teeth her body exploded around him, arching her back into his mouth and squeezing her legs around his head she felt her orgasm flow through her body and her legs shake around his head as he lapped every once of her sweet nectar. Daryl had never tasted anything as sweet as Beth and her loud moans were like music to his ears. As he waited for her to come down from her high he lick and sucked on her folds and once he felt her shaking subside some he couldn't help himself as blew on her most sensitive area and was reward with a breathless 'Oh god', placing a few small kisses he made his way back up her body wrapping her legs around him he squeezed her tight ass in both his hands as he dipped his tongue in her mouth letting her taste herself on his lips. When he broke away from her mouth he saw that sexy fucking smile fill her face.

"That was amazing."

Chuckling at her breathlessness he started to unbutton the front of his pants needing to free himself from the tightness of his clothes and once she realized what he was doing she lifted herself from the sheets and helped him discard of the rest of his clothing. Rolling off her a bit he grabbed the condom that he left beside the bed and was caught a little off guard as her tiny hands wrapped around his aching member pumping him experimentally and a low growl erupted from his chest as she let her thumb swipe across the tip using his pre-cum to help her pump her hands harder and faster around him. Falling on his elbows he matched her thrust for thrust groaning as she bit hard into his shoulder.

"Fuck Beth" fell from his mouth as she sped her movements and he soon at to still her hands or else this would end before it even began. Ripping the packaging open Daryl slipped the condom on over his hard member and positioned himself comfortably over Beth, when he looked down at her face he could see worry etched across her features.

"You okay?" Nodding her head at him she chewed silently on her bottom lip and it hit Daryl maybe she wasn't ready after all.

"We don't have to do this you know, we can wait."

"No its not that, I just, I just don't think it will fit."

Smiling down at her he watched her raise her eyebrow at him fiercely "Daryl Dixon you better not be making fun of me."

This time he let out a full laugh as she huffed angrily at him "I aint makin' fun of you, I was just happy that was your worry."

Smiling at him softly she let out a small nervous laugh of her own.

"Just relax, try not to tense up, it'll hurt at first and we can take as long as you need, okay?"

Nodding up at him Beth wrapped her hands around his neck taking his mouth with hers. As she captured his lips Daryl rubbed his tip on her slick opening and around her clit and he heard her suck in a hard breath as he pushed into her slowly. Breaking away from his lips Beth laid her head back on the pillow eyes blown to black and once he heard her take in a slow breath he pushed himself farther into her tight opening. Deciding he was taking to long Beth wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her hard and fast, Daryl let out of a hard groan as he felt himself fill her completely, "You okay?"

Nodding her head Beth allowed the feeling of Daryl consume her, he was right when he said it would hurt at first but as they laid there placing soft kisses she felt herself adjusting to his size and soon she felt herself rocking slowly against him, needing something more. Daryl caught on pretty quickly that she was ready for more when he felt her trying to rock herself on him and soon he rocked his hips out of her only leaving the tip of him inside of her and when he pushed himself fully back into her he was rewarded with a straggled moan of pleasure. Picking up the pace he set them in a hard slow motion, pulling himself out painfully slow then rocking himself into her, pushing harder each time.

Beth's body was on fire as he rocked them slowly and she felt a familiar pressure form in her stomach each time he pushed hard into her, the slow pace was driving her crazy but in the best way, her nails dug into his back and soon she found herself meeting him at each thrust. Daryl's hands dug into her hair as she arched herself to meet him and when she squeezed around his shaft Daryl had to muster up all his strength to not cum right then right there.

"Daryl please" fell from her lips as he pushed into her a little more roughly than before and he realized then that she needed more than the slow pace he set. Capturing her lips with his he rocked into her faster than before, she was dripping wet and he could feel his own need for release building inside him and as she moaned his name he lost all control, pounding roughly into her tight folds he moved his fingers to find her clit and started a feverish movement on the small nub and with each thrust he felt her clench harder and more frequent around him, growling roughly he tugged at her bottom lip never letting up on his attack.

Beth's body was screaming from pleasure and it wasn't long before she started screaming as he rocked into her at a brutal pace, she was so close to tipping over the edge but it wasn't until she heard his rough voice whisper 'cum for me Beth' that she bursting beneath him, clenching hard onto his hard cock Beth's body was set aflame, her back arched off the bed and her eyes rolled into her head and every nerve in her body shook of pleasure and she soon heard the feral growls from Daryl as he pumped even more quickly than before "Oh fuck Beth" rolled off his tongue as he emptied himself inside her. Both were breathing hard as the high of their orgasms slowly drained out of their bodies, both wrapped in each other's arms trying to find their way back to their bodies. Once Daryl was able to gain some strength back into his body he rolled off of Beth laying himself beside her but it wasn't long before Beth rolled into his side resting her head on his chest sighing softly every few minutes. Wrapping his arm around her back he drew small circles on her arm trying to think of something to say but he was at a loss.

"Is it always like that?" she asked and Daryl couldn't stop the laughter that came from his chest.

"Nah it aint always like that."

Smiling up at him Beth took in his relaxed face and she let his words sink in and realized that this was a first for both of them, that was more than just sex that was vulnerability and trust, that was making love and her heart swelled to know that she had been his first in that. Lifting herself up to him she placed a chaste kiss on his mouth and wrapped her body tighter around him, already feeling the tug of heavy eyelids.

"Goodnight Beth" was the last thing she heard as she slipped into a sedated sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Together

**All of you are so awesome and I can't say enough thank you's in the world to show you how much I appreciate all the love this story has gotten! To all the people who read, review, follow, and favorite I give you endless good vibes and want yall to know that you guys really make writing this story so much fun. This chapter is a little short but it is filled with more Daryl and Beth cuteness! So enough rambling and more reading! Enjoy :)**

_Together_

It was still dark out when Beth opened her eyes and she could hear the even breathing coming from Daryl who was spread out underneath her hands, she listened to his soft breaths as she reflected on what had happened earlier in the night and she couldn't stop the small smile that fell on her lips. Looking up at him she could see how soft his face was when in a deep sleep and she took her time absorbing his features, she wanted to etch everything that had happened in the few hours in her mind. He made this perfect for her and she realized in this moment that she was falling hard for the older man and it made her heart sore to know that she was his completely and he was hers. Looking around she could see wax falling off all the candles that had now died down and her heart fluttered as she imagined him grabbing them for her, for this night, and as she twisted in his arms some she could feel the pang of soreness that filled her muscles the worst of it in her legs and another smile filled her face as images of Daryl filling her entered her mind and it was then that she felt the stirring of him beneath her, looking back up at his face she saw his eyes flutter open and land on her smiling face.

"What are you grinning about?" His voice was low and raspy from sleep and Beth couldn't help herself as she leaned up and place a small tender kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for tonight, it was perfect."

His eyes left hers in embarrassment but she could see the small tug of his lips, and even though he'd never say she knew it made him feel good to know that he made this perfect for her. Tracing her back with soft fingertips they both laid there, taking each other in, both content with just being in each other's embrace. After a while she could feel him getting restless and when she looked back up at his face she could see responsible Daryl was coming out.

"We should get back before people start waking up." Sticking out her bottom lip in a pout she nodded her head slowly know he was right but not wanting to leave this bed quite yet.

"Can't we stay just a little bit longer?"

Nodding his head at her with a chuckle he wrapped his hands fully around her moving her so she was completely on top of him and Beth burrowed her head into his chest letting the scent of Daryl surround her, loving how he always managed to smell like the woods. Kissing the tattoo that laid across his heart she could feel the familiar pool of heat that always seemed to settle in her stomach when she was around him fill her body and soon she was making a path from his chest up his neck until her lips found his, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip she begged for entrance needing to taste him, when he opened his mouth for her she dipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring him with fever. When she bit at his lip she heard the familiar groan escape his chest and she felt herself getting wet just from his tongue and the soft groans that fell from him. When she broke away she could see dilated eyes looking down at her and she could feel his hardness that rested between her legs and Beth knew then that she had to have him again and if people woke up with questions of where she was she didn't care, she needed him and she needed him now. Lifting herself off his chest she straddled his hips and allowed her hands to explore his chest, outlining every scar, every line that defined his body and when she rocked herself against his pelvis his calloused hands dug into her hips and it was Beth's turn to moan out in lust. Dipping her head back down to capture his mouth she felt his hands move up from her hips, leaving goose bumps as he ran them up her sides and twisting them into her unruly blonde hair, holding her face to his as he rocked his hips into hers and she felt his shaft slide through her slick folds as he bit hard on her bottom lip, making another moan fall from her mouth as she wrapped her tiny hands into his dark hair. When he rocked his hips again Beth felt the shiver from a building orgasm take over her body, she didn't know if it was normal to want someone as much as she wanted him but she was addicted to Daryl, addicted to the way he made her body and mind feel, addicted to the way his soul filled her soul and as they rocked into each other again she was hit with the realization that she wasn't falling in love with him, she was in love with him.

Moving one of his hands out of her hair and reaching behind him she heard the sound of rustling packaging and every nerve in her body was on ends from excitement, wanting to be connected fully to him. As he rolled the condom on himself Beth moved her lips down his jaw loving the way the scruff on his face scratched against her face, and when she got to his neck it was her turn to bite down and mark him as hers, as soon as she bit him she felt him spank her ass lightly and she let out a small whine from the pleasure it sent up her spine. Gripping onto her ass, she lifted her head and her blown eyes met his as he helped her position herself over his throbbing member, running it over her wet slit she let out another shiver, and when she felt the tip enter her she let out a hard breath she didn't realize she was holding. Taking her time she lowered herself on him and when their hips met both let out a long sigh. There was some pain as she straddled him and she let herself adjust to his size once more but soon the need for release out weighed the small pain that rested between her legs. Placing her hands on his chest she rose herself off his hard cock and slammed herself back down his shaft and the pain that was there all but faded away as she set a slow rhythm of rising herself almost fully off of him and then pushing herself hard back against him. Daryl's hands gripped at her ass every time she rocked herself against him and soon he was thrusting himself up against her when she slammed herself against him. Beth's nails dug into the skin on his chest as her slow movements became quicker each time she pressed herself against him and soon she was bouncing against him hard and fast, she would switch from bouncing on his hard cock to rocking her hips when they were connected and when he moved one of his hands to rub against her clit and the other hand to grip her breast she let herself go completely, tightening around him a wave overtook her and her legs shook hard as he continued to rock himself into her, never letting up as she came hard around him and yells overtook the room as she screamed out his name, with a few more thrusts she heard a 'fuck' fall from his mouth as he exploded inside of her. Both were breathless as she slowly rode the tail end of his orgasm and soon she fell on top of his chest exhausted from the intensity of the moment. Wrapping his arms back around her Beth took her time catching her breath and when she felt him slide out of her she let out a soft sigh, sedated from everything that happened. From the window she could see it was still dark out and knew that they were pushing it on time and when she lifted her head up she could see him thinking the same thing.

"Okay now I'm ready to go back."

Once again he chuckled at her words and Beth couldn't stop the fit of laughter that overtook her, as she continued her laughter his hand swept away strands of hair from her face and Beth saw the change of carefree Daryl to something else.

"You're so beautiful."

Beth's face heated from the compliment and her heart beat faster as he stared into her eyes, they were raw and vulnerable and Beth knew in that moment that she had gotten past all his walls, and though he wasn't ready to say it she knew he loved her as much as she loved him. She would wait for him to say those three words and when he was ready she would be too, kissing him on the cheek she rolled off him not wanting to leave him but knowing they didn't have the time to sit and enjoy each other again. Both got dressed pretty quickly and as they left the library Beth took a look back at the space, sad to leave the area that was theirs but happy to know that no matter what happened they had this moment forever.


End file.
